


Promises

by AnnaHawk



Series: Always time for coffee [5]
Category: Daredevil (TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Banter, Coffee, Cunnilingus, F/M, Food, Friendship, Porn with Feelings, Smut, always time for coffee series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:41:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21762340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaHawk/pseuds/AnnaHawk
Summary: Frank finally makes good on his promise.
Relationships: Frank Castle/Original Female Character(s), Frank Castle/Reader, Frank Castle/You
Series: Always time for coffee [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1366675
Comments: 4
Kudos: 77





	Promises

**Author's Note:**

> Gosh this part took me ages to write. It was all pretty much in my head already but I was in kind of a funk and didn't really feel like writing anything. Life happened and now we are nearly four months later. At least I'm posting it before Christmas ^^'  
> I really want to thank all the people who left kudos and especially those who took the time to comment on the 4 other parts. I received some wonderful and incredible reviews. They mean so so much to me. Thank you, thank you!!  
> I really hope you'll enjoy this one as well.  
> It's faaaar from being this dark thing from the last part and is mostly crack and smut. Frank and reader teasing each other and having a good time. There are feelings, a lot actually because those two really grew on me but it's all light hearted for the most part.
> 
> As always, if you're getting to this series for the first time, you'll have to read from the first one for it to make sense. ^^'

After the night you and Frank spent together, he left your apartment a little bit more at peace with himself. And if you could offer him comfort every time he needed it, then you would give it to him, always. 

Before he left, you had finally asked him about a way to get in touch with him just in case he didn't show up for a long time. He just said he would get back to you on this. You had not pushed it and he had left shortly after that. 

Now a week later, you are standing in your bathroom to get ready for work, when there is a ping from your phone which is lying on the sink, indicating you just received a new text message. 

You grab it with the hand not holding the mascara wand and look at the screen. It reads ‘ **unknown number** ’. You lift an eyebrow, wondering who it might be. When you open the text, your eyes go big and you have to laugh at what it reads.

**_Unknown number :_ ** _ think I can get some of the best coffee in town if I come by the shop later? Heading out of the city after and gonna need it. _

**_You :_ ** _ Of course! We finally got YOUR blend a few days ago ;)  _

**_You :_ ** _ And do I even wanna know how you got my phone number? _

You save Franks number and finish getting ready. You don’t really expect an answer to your question and put the phone back down when after just a minute, your phone pings again. You are surprised. Frank being the quiet type, you expected him to be short and concise with his texts as well. 

**_Pete :_ ** _ I’m afraid that’s state secret _

You stare at the phone in your hand for a few seconds and then burst out laughing. 

**_You :_ ** _ Did you just make a joke??? _

**_Pete :_ ** _ What’s with all these ??? ? It’s been known to happen _

You chuckle fondly at his reply and start typing again.

**_You :_** _I’m glad you’re coming. I’ll make you the largest cup we have_

**Pete :** _Looking forward to it_

Frank comes in about half an hour after you open, wearing his usual dark denims and the same baseball cap and jacket he wore last time. You are standing behind the counter, checking on the pastries and watch him come closer with a kind smile. He greets you with a polite nod and sits in front of you. 

“Mornin’ Boss, could I trouble you for some coffee?” he asks and scratches the back of his neck.

“Of course, Pete” you say and walk to you coffee machine. “Same as always?” you continue, turning you face toward him and he nods his assent. The things you have to do to keep up this charade are kind of amusing. You busy yourself with the coffee and once it’s done, you put the steaming hot cup in front of Frank and take a pain au chocolat out of the pastry display and place it on a small plate next to the cup. Frank looks up at you with a raised brow but you just wink at him and walk away after he thanks you silently.

The rest of your morning staff walks in a few minutes later to take care of the front, so you walk back into the kitchen to check on the rest of the preparations. Sandra has been there for more than an hour before you and is putting the finishing touches on the freshly baked croissants and brioches. Ugh, you love the smell of just out of the oven bread. 

From time to time you walk over to the kitchen door and look through the window to see if Frank is still there. You don’t want to be too obvious so you stay back like you usually do. Your staff is very competent and doesn’t really need you right now. But when Sandra declares she is done, you seize this opportunity to head back to the front. Frank looks up from his cup of coffee and you notice there are only a few crumbs left where you had put the pain au chocolat. You smile happily and set the tray down on the display and start filling it with the new pastries.

“That tasted great” Frank tells you quietly. 

You grin at him. “Knew you’d like it”

Frank chuckles and then looks around him quickly. There is no one sitting next to him and your employees are busy with the customers on the other side of the shop. You take this opportunity to talk a bit more naturally.

“So… will you be staying out of town longer or …?” you trail of, glancing at him and then back down to the tray, trying and probably failing, to sound off hand.

You can feel his eyes on you when he answers.

“Nah, just for the day… nothin’… major” he explains casually and you easily translate that into meaning 'nothing dangerous' and nod, again trying not to show your relief too much. 

You clear your throat.

“Okay,... then why don’t you come by for dinner later? When you’re done? Sandra made some really amazing pizza dough the other day and you should really taste it” you babble away.

You would really like the two of you to have dinner together for once. Goodness knows that in all the time you have known each other, you have never had the opportunity to have a real meal together. Except for breakfast last time, but the circumstances were not the best.

“I'd like that... I’m always down for pizza… and who could say no to homemade pizza.” Frank accepts, nodding his head lightly.

You smile brightly.

“There something you don’t like for pizza toppings?” you ask. “Mushrooms or something?”

“Nope, ‘m not too picky” he shrugs with one shoulder.

“Right, Mr. Chocolate” you tease him and he flicks a crumb at you, making you crack up. You turn it into a cough when you notice some people turning their heads toward you. 

Frank ducks his head but you can see he is grinning too. 

“And speaking of chocolate, I made some really decadent chocolate cake yesterday, soooo…” you tell him once nobody is looking at you anymore and you lift your eyebrows a few times in an exaggerated suggestive manner.

Frank snorts and shakes his head at your antics.

“I already said I’d come, girl, so no need for the chocolate card”

“Are you saying you don’t want any?” you question, widening your eyes in a display of innocence and biting your lip on a smirk.

“Never said that” he answers casually, looking at his hands, and then finishes his cup.

You laugh quietly and nod.

He clears his throat and stands.

“Gotta run, Sweetheart” he speaks, still only for your ears, and takes out his wallet.

“Wait…” you stop him and go back to the coffee machine and make him a large to-go cup. 

When you hand it to him you push his money back towards him. “Put that away” you command and he rolls his eyes. It’s been a while since you have accepted his money. You are friends, sure, but it’s more because he has helped you out so many times already that you decided it is payment enough. Frank does not agree and like the times he was still coming in with a beard and longer hair, he puts the money into the tipping jar. You sigh but accept it. You don't take any of the money that goes into the tipping jar.

“Hey, listen” Frank says and looks you straight in the eyes before looking down at his hands that now have his car keys in them. “I can’t give you a specific time okay? I… “

“It’s alright…” you cut him off, because you know. “Just… if you can’t come… try and let me know, yeah?” 

Frank locks eyes with you again and nods.

“Thanks for the coffee, Boss” he then says in a louder voice and moves to the door.

“Have a nice day, Pete” you nod at him and he leaves. 

Once he is gone, you finish what you were doing. You really hope Frank will make it. You sigh. There was no point thinking about it so you decide to go about your day like always. 

When you decide to go home later that afternoon, you head to your local grocery store to pick up some ingredients for the pizza. You plan on making a simple pizza Regina and top the other one with prosciutto, fresh basil leaves and mozzarella di bufala. You usually cannot go wrong with this combo. You have your homemade tomato sauce already waiting in your fridge. Once you are done, you walk back home. 

You take your time with the preparations. It’s barely seven and you have no idea when Frank is going to show up, if at all. So you roll out two balls of dough and place them on different baking sheets, cut up everything you need to garnish them so you can do everything at the last minute and set the table at the kitchen bar. You then take a shower and change into different clothes. 

You go into the living room with a beer and a new book, ready to go about your evening as if you weren’t expecting anyone, just in case Frank did not make it. 

You are just about to start a new chapter when there is a knock on your door. You grin in elation and get up to open the door. Frank is standing on the other side, a soft smile on his lips.

“Hey” he rasps.

As you watch him, you notice he took the time to change into dark blue denims and a charcoal button down shirt. Your eyes fall onto his hands next, holding a bottle of red wine. You can tell that he really made an effort for tonight and you find it adorable in so many ways. 

“Hey” you say with a grin and wave him inside. “I’m glad you could make it”

“Didn’t wanna miss out on your pizza” he says lightly while he closes the door and then hands you the bottle. “Thought this would go well with the food”

“Thanks!” you say as you take it and then turn to switch on the oven. You open the drawer with your cutlery and hand him the corkscrew. “Wanna open it right now so we can have a glass while we wait for the pizzas to bake?”

Frank nods and busies himself with opening the bottle and taking out two wine glasses out of your cupboards while you take care of finishing the pizzas and putting them into the hot oven. In about twenty minutes you would have two delicious pizzas ready. 

When you are done, you turn back to him and take the glass he his holding out for you. You toast each other silently and take a sip.

“This is really good!” you praise and take another sip. 

You lead Frank to the couch and you sit next to each other, facing one another.

“So, did you do everything you needed to or did you hurry to come back at a decent time?” you ask jokingly. 

Frank snorts and drinks from his glass before answering. 

“Actually, both” he admits. “Had to make up for all the times I came here in the middle of the fuckin’ night, right?” 

You chuckle and nod in acknowledgment. 

Frank ends up talking about his day and you can tell that he voluntarily leaves out some details, but you don’t mind. 

When the timer goes off, you both rise and you tell Frank to take a seat at the bar while you cut up the pizzas. 

When Frank takes the first bite he groans in delight and your chest swells with pride from where you are sitting next to him. 

“Shit, that’s amazing” he raves as he tastes the other one. “I think you ruined any other pizza for me”

You laugh happily and put another two big slices on his plate. “Sandra sure does make the best dough”

The whole atmosphere is relaxed and you spend dinner making effortless small talk and laughing around bites of pizza and sips of wine.

Once Frank finishes polishing of most of the pizzas, you stand to take two pieces of chocolate cake out of the fridge. It’s a simple chocolate sponge cake filled with a rich chocolate ganache and covered with light semi sweet chocolate whipped cream. 

You place the plate with the bigger piece in front of Frank with a flourish and a “Voilà”. 

Frank chuckles quietly and waits for you to sit down before cutting a piece of the cake and putting it in his mouth. You watch him silently to see his reaction and laugh in satisfaction when he groans again. 

He eats another piece before he speaks again.

“That is the best meal I’ve had in a long time” he tells you and spears another piece on his dessert fork.

“I’m happy to hear that” you say sincerely and smile brilliantly. This is what you have always loved about what you do. Putting this kind of expressions on people’s faces is the best feeling there is.

You finish dinner in pleasant silence, enjoying the cake and the rest of the wine.

When you are done, you stand and pick up the plates and the rest and start filling the dishwasher, dismissing Frank’s request to help.

You are concentrating on your task so you don’t notice him walk up behind you and caging you in by putting his hands on either side of you. You straighten again when you finally do notice and your back ends up against his chest. Your heart rate picks up and you inhale sharply at the unexpected closeness.

"I think you should be rewarded for preparin’ such a fine meal and if I remember correctly, there's a promise I'm supposed to keep" he rumbles lowly in your ear and you shiver pleasantly. You take in a shaky breath. It amazes you how easily he can arouse you.

"’bout time" you want your tone to be light and detached but your voice comes out breathy and you can feel him grin against the side of your face. 

Frank turns you around and guides you into your bedroom by a wrist. He switches the bedside lamp on before he stops at the foot of your bed and releases your hand to put both of his into his jeans’ pockets, watching you as he takes two steps away from you.

“Strip” he commands, voice calm and sure. 

You stare at him for a few seconds in surprise and then lift your eyebrows and cross your arms under your chest in silent challenge.  _ Oh really _ ? You think. But Frank just smirks and lifts his own heavy brows right back at you, daring you.

You purse your lips but you can't hide the little smile of amusement. You are curious about where he plans on going with this so you relent. You quickly remove your shoes and kick them under the bed. You won’t actually give him a real strip tease because you would feel ridiculous doing it but you definitely plan on taking your time taking off your clothes. So you lift your hands to your blouse and start unbuttoning it slowly, your eyes never leaving Frank’s. You methodically push every button through its hole and then push the fabric over your shoulders to let it glide down to the floor. Neither of you pay it any mind as you keep watching each other intently. 

Your hands travel to one side of your pants to where the zipper is and tug it down. You shimmy out of them and kick the garment from your feet, leaving you in only your underwear in front of him. You feel victorious when Frank is the one breaking eye contact to slowly run his eyes down your body. And just like last time, there is not a second where you could feel self conscious. Not when you stand under his hungry gaze. You grin and put your hands behind your back to unclasp your bra and let it fall to the floor as well. His eyes zero in on your breasts before they lift back up to yours and his intense gaze makes your breath quicken. 

“You’re fuckin’ beautiful” he rasps in his low voice. Your grin turns into a genuine happy smile and you bite your lower lip but don’t say anything. You hook your thumbs into the side of your panties and push them down, adding them to the small pile at your feet. 

You are standing completely naked in front Frank who is still fully clothed and you love the contrast. Frank naturally exudes strength and confidence and you should feel more than vulnerable but with the way he is looking at you right now, the fact that he is dressed and you are not, makes no difference. You have never felt more powerful than in this moment. 

You wait for him to make his next move or another request as you breathe shallowly. 

Frank moves forward and takes the back of your neck in one of his big hands. His fingers thread into your hair at the base of your head and he pulls you toward him into an eager kiss. You moan into his mouth and put your arms around his neck as you plaster yourself to his hard chest and he circles his other arm around your waist to keep you there. Frank is strong and warm against you and you angle your head to one side as he deepens the kiss by delving his tongue into your mouth. He still tastes faintly of wine and chocolate and so must you. Those delicious notes with the hint of his own cologne and personnel musk make up for a heady combination. 

Frank's hands move from where they were holding you and he starts stroking them up and down your body. He runs his fingertips from your shoulders down to your ass and then back up over your sides repeatedly, making you tremble and take in shuddering breaths against his lips. He glides those lips along your left jaw, to just behind your ear where he nips at your skin softly and then trails his tongue down to the crook of your neck. You gasp and then groan in pleasure when he actually bites down a bit harder. You incline your head to the side to give him more room and fist a hand into the longer strands of his hair and pull sharply. Frank growls low against your neck and keeps mouthing and nipping from your shoulder and then back to your neck, his hands never stopping their caress. His thumbs slide under your breasts to stroke the skin there and then move higher to circle your hardened nipples and rub over them lightly. 

You cannot believe how aroused you are getting from just his mouth and hands. You have always loved his hands but, oh my, them combined with his mouth drive you completely crazy and you can actually feel how wet you are getting the longer he touches you. 

“Fuck, Frank” you breathe weakly into his hair and he straightens to kiss you again. He grabs your ass and presses you against him, making you feel just how turned on he is as well. You were so lost in the sensations he is lavishing on you, that you hadn't realized just how affected he is too. Now that you are concentrating on it, you don't only feel his hard cock slowly rutting against your hip, but you can also hear how harsh his breathing is as he kisses you frantically and the groans and growls that escape him as he touches you. The knowledge that you can do this to him makes your stomach swoop and white hot arousal to course through you. So you push back against him and kiss him harder as you glide your hands over his large shoulders and down his spine, sliding your hands under his shirt and stroking over his solid back muscles. Frank meets you head on and you stay locked like that until Frank pushes back from you slightly and stares at you with his intense darkened eyes and taking heavy breaths. You look right back at him and lick your swollen lips. Frank tracks the movement and you grin and bite you lip. He shoots back his own wolfish grin.

“Go sit on the bed” he instructs with an even rougher voice.

“Yes, sir!” you mock lightly and move to sit in the middle of the bed against the headboard with your legs closed and arms on either side of you. 

“Oh you better don't go there, Babygirl” Frank rumbles gruffly as he watches you from the foot of the bed.

You tilt your head to one side and grin at him.

“Why? Are you gonna spank me if I don't behave,  _ Sir _ ?” 

You mean it as a joke to mess with him like you usually do but his eyes take a dark and sinful glint. Your breath stutters in your lungs as you feel like a prey being watched by a predator. 

“You better be careful with what you’re askin’ for, girl” he warns dangerously.

“I always know what I’m asking for” you shoot back automatically, not looking away. And Oh - my - God, why can you never leave well enough alone? The banter and flirting has become like second nature between you two that you can’t help yourself. Now you said those words though, you cannot back down, so you keep your eyes locked with his. 

Frank squints his eyes as he watches you silently for a few seconds before he smirks. 

“You really are somethin’ hmm...” he whispers. “Not today, Sweetheart” he chuckles warmly, kicking off his boots and putting one knee on your bed making it dip. 

You have to laugh softly too and close your eyes for a second. Your mouth is going to get you into trouble some day. You aren't into actual spanking really. A few slaps across your ass during sex though, definitely enjoyable. And if anyone could make it good for you, then it’s certainly Frank. 

You open your eyes again when you feel Frank move up the bed. He rests on his knees in front of you and then reaches for your legs. He puts his hands on top of your knees and pushes your legs slowly open and watches your face intently as if making sure you are okay with this. You breathe deeply and move your legs outward with him to show him that you are definitely on board. Then he hooks his hands under each of your knees and  _ tugs _ . You yelp as you are pulled down the bed until your head hits the pillow and you have your legs bracketing Frank's hips. 

“Fuck, give a girl some warning!” you grouse a bit breathless.

“Sorry” he chuckles from where he is still kneeling between your legs and you can tell that he is not one bit sorry, the jerk. So you throw him a dirty look.

But when Frank lowers his head to your knees and kisses each one softly, you relax into the mattress. He lets his lips travel down your right inner thigh and you breathe in, trying to calm your rapidly quickening heartbeat. He kisses you from the crease of one leg to the other, travelling over your lower belly. He straightens slightly and grabs your calves to put them over his shoulders. He gives you a wicked half smile and lowers his head between your legs again. He kisses your mound lightly and uses his thumbs to spread your outer lips and then you finally feel his tongue glide through your folds, from your entrance up to your clit. You sigh in pleasure and moan softly as you close your eyes. Frank repeats the movement again and again slowly. He sucks very lightly and swiftly on your still covered clit every now and then, making you pant and lift your hips for more. All his movements are slow and deliberate; he takes his time mapping you out completely, making you feel all the tiniest shifts of his hot tongue against you.

“Knew it would be a taste I’d love to come back to” Frank tells you and you can feel him grin against your thigh.

You groan and hide your face behind your hands in slight disbelief and laugh.

“I can't believe you actually went there”

Frank laughs under his breath and then uses his left hand to expose your clit with thumb and index finger and sucks it into his mouth. You cry out and buck your hips at the sudden onslaught of intense pleasure. Frank growls, apparently satisfied with your reaction and sucks harder. Your hands end up in his hair as you keen loudly and move up into his mouth.

He works you over with intent and runs the tip of his tongue over your clit and pushes on it when he isn't sucking on it. 

“Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit” you chant in a whisper and swivel your hips to meet his movements.

“Not enough” you hear him rasp and you lift your head from the pillow to look down at him dazedly but then he pushes two fingers into you and crooks them upward. 

“Oh fuck, Frank!” you scream in bliss as you let your eyes fall shut again and your head pushes back down into the pillow.

“There we go, Babygirl, lemme hear ya” he says satisfied and swipes his tongue through your folds a few times and rubs over your exposed clit with tongue and teeth lightly. 

Frank has officially transformed you into a trembling and moaning mess, his fingers fucking you slowly and his mouth driving you crazy. But it’s not enough. Not enough to push you over the edge even though you are right there, your belly quivering at being tensed for so long. 

“Please, Frank” you beg panting. “Please, I…” 

And Frank seems to understand because he buries his face between your legs completely and sucks the little bud right back into his mouth. You cry out again and he grabs you around your thighs with his free arm to stop you from bucking your hips too much and keep you right where you are, at his mercy. Your back bows off the mattress and your legs start to shake as you start coming, your hands still in his hair.

“Frank, Frank, Frank” you keep repeating, speaking his name louder and louder until you are practically screaming it as you orgasm hits its peak.

You are gripping your sheets as the orgasm starts to fade and Frank is still, though not as strongly as before, sucking on you. You gasp at the aftershocks it sends through you and you put a hand on Frank’s head, pushing gently because you are getting too sensitive. But he isn’t taking the hint. 

“Frank” you gasp in between words, your hips keep bucking involuntarily in his strong grip. “Stop… I… too much…”

But Frank is not listening. On the contrary, he starts tonging wetly over your throbbing and swollen clit and grazes his front teeth over it alternately, making you mewl desperately, your hands gripping the pillow under your head, hard. 

“Frank! Oh god… stop!... What are you doing” you ask, your voice high pitched. 

“‘m not done with you” he answers decisively before continuing his onslaught. 

“No… no… I can’t… oh fuck! … Frank… I can’t” you plead deliriously, panting harshly. 

“Sure you can” he rumbles against your flesh and his fingers, which hadn’t stopped either, start fucking you in earnest and you shriek. Your hands fly to his head and into his hair as you cry out half formed, broken pleads. “That’s what you get for messing with me, Sweetheart” he continues, tone smug and breath burning hot on you before he resumes his earlier ministrations.

“Fuck, I hate you so much” you utter loudly and you can feel him laugh against you.

Your body is shaking uncontrollably and your arms are flailing around between gripping the sheets, his hair or pushing and pulling at his shoulders from the intensity. You can’t help the hysterical little laugh that bubbles up though because as expected, your mouth got you into trouble. You actually love the fact that he is using his strength and  _ forcing  _ pleasure onto you. And soon enough, the biting pleasure becomes more than enjoyable once more and you feel your second orgasm building quickly again. There is no finesse in Frank’s mouvements anymore, they just serve to get you to come as hard and as fast as possible. Frank sucks on your oversensitive clit and fucks his fingers in and out of you relentlessly. Even though you could feel it coming, this time your climax is suddenly on you and you cry out hoarsely as you take his hair and one shoulder in a vice like grip. Your whole body is spasming and your breath gets stuck in your throat at the intensity. Frank gently guides you through your climax and then finally releases you. You sag against the mattress, your body going limp and your arms falling to your sides. As the last tremors run through you, you breathe in heavy gasps and lay there panting for a while, trying to get your heartbeat under control again. 

You see Frank raising onto his knees again through heavy lidded eyes and you wet your lips which have gone dry from all the gasping and screaming. He kisses your right knee and watches you with one very self satisfied smile.

"Told ya I'd make you scream my name" he brags and you swat at him good-naturedly, laughing breathlessly. The cocky bastard. He avoids your hand easily and ducks his head to leave a slow trail of kisses up your stomach until he reaches your face. He looks at you quietly and you run a hand into the short hair at the nape of his neck and tug him down into a slow and languid kiss. You deepen the kiss and taste yourself on his tongue. You groan as you relive the last minutes and wrap your legs around his thighs to get him closer to you. Frank sure knows how to make good on a promise. You feel his hardon against your hip, still enclothed in his denims. You slip a hand between the two of you and grab him through his clothes. Frank gasps into your mouth and growls, rutting against your hand. You grin into the kiss and rub your palm against him and then squeeze again, making him jerk his hips and swear. 

“You better do  _ not  _ tell me that you're not getting any tonight” you warn him in a low voice, thinking back to your encounter in your Café’s kitchen. Frank barks out a rough laugh.

“Definitely wasn’t plannin’ on it”

“Good!” you simply say "Now how about I take care of this hmm?" you continue and start opening his pants. Frank straightens once more and puts his hands on his shirt buttons but you stop him with your hands on his stomach.

“Don’t… I want you to keep your clothes on” you explain with a playful tilt of your lips as you put yourself into a half laying, half sitting position against the headboard.

Frank stares at you for a few seconds and then smirks. 

“The things that come out that sweet fuckin’ mouth...” 

“You gonna do something about it?” you goad as you slide your hands up his thighs and to his half open fly. 

“You really don’ have any sense o’ self preservation, Love” Frank rumbles between amusement and exasperation and you grin at his obvious arousal. You shrug like you don’t have a care in the world. 

“Don’t need it with you” you say simply and tug him toward you by the waistband of his jeans. 

“You have no idea what you’re talkin’ about” his tells you darkly but moves his legs over your hips to kneel over you chest. This time you don’t reply and watch him take his cock and balls out of his boxers. It’s just as gorgeous as you remembered it. Thick and straining toward you, moisture gathering at the tip and your mouth waters at the idea of taking him in again. You wet your lips with the tip of your tongue and you hear Frank exhale sharply. You look up at him and smile excitedly at his lust filled gaze. You tug at his pants again and he takes himself in hand fully and guides himself forward and to your waiting mouth. You part your lips and stick your tongue out slightly to lick at the tip before circling it completely and sucking it in greedily. You moan in delight at finally doing this again, his taste sharp on your tongue and you close your eyes to enjoy. Frank gasps over you and groans in pleasure. You feel him move and you open your eyes to look up and see he put one hand against the wall behind you to steady himself. He is still holding himself in a loose grip and watching you raptly. 

"Not gonna last" he warns you as he lightly pumps his hips back and forth, his half closed eyes never leaving your face. 

"Not asking you to" you breathe against the head before taking him in again, and to confirm your words, you grab his ass to indicate he can push further, deeper. Frank hisses when the head hits the back of your throat and you groan at having him this deep. He starts thrusting slowly but sinks nearly all the way in every time, but not enough to make you choke on the last few inches. You let him keep this pace for a little while, sucking on the tip on every back slide. Then you start moving your head in counterpoint and try taking him in even farther and Frank curses loudly and thrusts faster until you are moaning continuously around his rigid cock. The hand that is not on the wall is stroking over your left jaw and running to the back of your head and into your hair. 

"Close, Sweetheart" he groans raggedly and you hum in contentment. 

You remove your mouth from around him and wrap a hand around his slippery and burning cock. You start jerking him off in sure and strong pulls, leaving your parted lips pressed lightly against the tip and tonguing the slit and just under the head relentlessly. 

Frank swears loudly and grips your hair.

"Fuuuuuck" in growls deeply as he starts coming on your waiting tongue and lips. 

You stroke him leisurely through it until he stops coming and you swallow. 

“Shit” you hear him growl and you look up to see him looking blissed out, eyes blown and watching you raptly, breathing elevated.

You only grin seductively and lick your lips very slowly to gather the cum that landed on them and then wrap them around the sensitive head again to suckle gently and gather the rest. Frank inhales sharply and his softening cock twitches valiantly in your hand, as does his fingers in your hair. You chuckle playfully and finally release him to smile at him softly. The smile he gives you in return is small and fond. His hand travels from your hair to you cheek and the fingers ghost over your jaw. He strokes your lower lip with his thumb tenderly and you kiss the pad lightly. 

“You and your mouth” he says in a low voice, his smile crooked.

You grin cheekily. 

“You love it” 

Frank snorts but doesn’t deny it. 

He pulls away from you and puts himself back into his pants and zips them back up. He moves from over you and sits down next to you in the same half lying, half sitting position you are in. He lifts his arm and puts it around you shoulder to pull you against him. You go willingly and lay your head on his shoulder and throw an arm over his middle to get closer and bask in the warmth of his clothed body against your naked one. Frank ends up moving your bodies so you are lying under the coverlet. Only his legs are covered and he wraps the rest over your body. You smile contentedly and you both stay quiet for a while, reveling in the afterglow. You don’t remember the last time you were so relaxed and sated in so many different ways. You just had an amazing evening with a delicious meal and then two of the best orgasms of your life. The long day at work and tonight's activities are starting to take their toll on you though, making you sleepy. So you groan and shift against Frank’s surprisingly comfortable body. You can hear Frank laugh quietly under you and he presses a kiss to your temple. 

“You should get some sleep” he tells you in his low timber. 

“Then stay” you breathe drowsily against his chest.

When he doesn’t answer right away you keep going. 

“Stop overthinking, Frank! Do you really wanna go out in the cold when you have a perfectly comfortable bed available right here? Crime fighting can wait until tomorrow” 

The end of the sentence gets swallowed into a huge yawn and Frank snorts. 

“Fine” he says simply and you smile, satisfied.

You untangle yourself from Frank and stand up, noticing proudly how Frank looks you up and down out of the corner of your eye. 

“Let me grab you something to change into, yeah” you say and head into your dressing room to fetch him the sweatpants and T-shirt you bought for him. 

You dress into a pair of cute sleeping shorts and a tank top before joining Frank again and handing him the clothes. 

“There’s a spare toothbrush under the sink if you want” you tell him as he takes the clothes from you. 

He thanks you nearly inaudibly and makes his way into your bathroom. 

You uncover the bed completely while you wait and make a quick trip to your kitchen to grab two small bottles of water. 

You are about to sit down on the bed when Frank steps out of the bathroom, all changed. 

You smile and walk past him to take his place. You clean up quickly and prepare for bed in record time and exit a few minutes later. 

Frank is sitting against the headboard, head facing the window and looking out into the night and the lights of the city. He looks relaxed when he turns to look at you. You smile brightly and go to slide into bed next to him. He follows your lead when you lie down and you lay there next to each other in comfortable silence. You move to turn off the light, casting the room in shadows. The only light is coming from the city outside, giving just enough glow to see Frank’s profile against it. You lift up a fraction to kiss his cheek softly, landing more on his chin then his cheek and whisper a soft “Goodnight, Frank” 

Frank shifts next to you and you feel him turn to face you. One of his hands lands softly on your jaw and he tilts your face to his to kiss you chastely on the lips. 

“Night, Sweetheart” he rumbles. 

You don’t remember falling asleep but when you wake next, early morning light is filtering through the curtains you don’t remember pulling closed. You then notice the spot next to you is empty and purse your lips at Frank’s absence. You touch the space he slept on to find it nearly cold. So he left not that long ago. He must have drawn the curtains as well. You sigh sleepily and are a bit disappointed that he did not stay. This is when you see a small piece of paper resting on the pillow Frank slept on. You smile and lift it to your eyes. 

_ Sorry I couldn’t stay longer. Had some business to take care of.  _

_ Thanks for one great dinner and I hope I made good on my promise.  _

_ I’ll contact you soon _

You grin as you read the note. He sure did make good on his promise.


End file.
